poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy (Ice Age)
Rudy the Baryonyx served as the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Bio Before the film takes place, Rudy attacks Buck the weasel, scratching out his eye. He then eats Buck but before he can swallow him, Buck manages to escape the dinosaur's throat, and rockets out of the dinosaurs mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. During the movie, Rudy, until the climax, was only seen in the shadows to show his evilness and massive appearance. He follows the tracks of Buck and the herd, planning to ambush them at the right moment. Buck (as well as Momma) occasionally hear his loud roars coming from the forest. He manages to catch up with Sid, accidentally left behind by Momma. The terrified sloth is able to escape from Rudy by running into an obsidian river. Before walking away, Rudy stomps on the ground, causing the lava underneath to reemerge and trap Sid, only to be saved by Buck and the possums before falling down a lava waterfall. At the end of the movie, once Sid is saved, Rudy ambushes Buck, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Diego, the possums, and newborn baby Peaches inside the cave they used to travel to the dinosaur world and attempts to eat them all. Buck distracts Rudy as Manny, Diego, and Sid tie Rudy up with vines. Sid accidentally trips over the wire, allowing Rudy to get back up and presume chase. Before Rudy is able to finish him, Momma, in a timely arrival, charges into Rudy and pushes him off a nearby cliff, sending him plummeting down to his apparent death. Buck is shown to feel sorrow for Rudy, because the only challenge in his life was gone. However, it is later shown that Rudy survived the fall, and continues his feud with Buck, who starts to ride him (much to Rudy's chagrin and frustration). Rudy, alongside his rival Buck, makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1, where Buck is seen riding Rudy by Scrat as the little squirrel descends to the Earth's core. Trivia * Due to his immense size, Rudy is considered the strongest villain in the Ice Age franchise. * Rudy is one of the most dangerous Ice Age villains in the franchise. * He is also the second main antagonist of a Blue Sky Studios movie who does not die in his respected movie, the first being Sour Kangaroo (who reforms at the end of Horton Hears a Who!). Gallery Rudy's defeat.JPG|Rudy's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animal characters Category:Many villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Ice Age characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Sadistic characters Category:Carnivores Category:Provoker Category:Predators Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant characters Category:Reptiles